


And We´ll Never Be Royals

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [21]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is a prince. Everything else stays the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We´ll Never Be Royals

“This is an utter disaster!” Nina Ross exclaimed. Mike didn’t say anything as his mother paced back and forth behind her mahogany desk, muttering angrily under her breath.

“Not the thing itself,” she assured Mike when she was again looking at him. “But the circumstances and the aftermath that is sure to come. The Republicans will surely exploit it as much as possible.” She rubbed her temples and just for a short moment – a split second, nothing but a breath amidst many – she looked tired and worn, the shine behind her eyes ( _Mike´s eyes, the same cerulean, the same compassion and empathy gleaming behind it_ ) diminished, the lines around her mouth more pronounced.

“What were you thinking?” she asked Mike tiredly.

“Nothing,” Mike admitted. “I was drunk, he was hot and we made out. Like every 20-years-old in this country does.” He couldn’t hold back the bitterness in the last statement.

“You aren’t ‘every 20-years-old´,” his mother reminded him and Mike had to hold back the urge to snap at her, because – _damn_ – he knew that very well. His whole life, since the moment he had opened his eyes for the first time, had been dictated by that truth. “You´re the heir to the throne of this country and as such there are certain expectations laid upon you.” Mike snorted.

“Yeah, I know,” he spat derisively, “heteronormativity demands that I should marry a stupid celebrity bimbo, have a grand wedding, a child shortly thereafter and live the life of the average white straight male…only with a little bit more privilege, isn´t that right?” His mother pursed his lips, but she didn’t say anything.

Maybe Mike was a little bit unfair. After all, his mother had supported him throughout his whole life, never shunning him for being gay like many other royal houses did. Her only condition had been that he would keep it out of the press, seeing as the royal house had a difficult standing with the public after the mismanagement and escapades of his father, the late King James II. But now Nina Ross was holding the country´s best-selling tabloid in her hand, the front page dominated by a clearly drunk Mike making out with an as of yet unidentified male.

“They´ll tear you apart,” his mother whispered and in her voice Mike could hear all the sorrow and the worry that burdened the queen. And yet Mike couldn’t really bring himself to feel bad for it. He was who he was and society could go and ram themselves a chainsaw up their asses if they couldn’t handle it.

“Let them,” Mike declared determinedly.

“You´ll need help if you decide to stand against the public opinion,” his mother stated and the small smile on her face reminded Mike that she, too, had once fought her country´s opinion and won. “I know the perfect lawyer for that.”

“Mom…” Mike whined. He knew all of the lawyers the palace employed and even a five-year-old could run circles around them. Hell, when Mike had been five he had already known more about law than those pompous asses that put more emphasize on ceremony and their social standing than on actual doing their job.

“Mike,” his mother replied, “do you really think I´d put one of those lawyers on your side that parliament is paying for us?” She raised her eyebrows. “Jessica has a new puppy she wants to sic on the world.” Mike shivered. If there was a woman as scary as his mother, then it would be her personal attorney Jessica Pearson. That woman made lawsuits disappear with the power of her glower. When Mike was young his mother hadn’t threatened him with the Devil or other monsters, but with Jessica instead. Mike still held a healthy dose of respect for the black woman.

“And you already agreed, haven´t you?” Mike stated. His mother just smiled. Then she put her finger on the intercom: “Gretchen, send in Jessica´s puppy.” Mike could hear a male voice muttering something in the background, but he couldn’t quite discern what was said. Then the door opened and Jessica´s protégé walked in.

The suit the man wore was of a deep hue of blue, reminding Mike of a stormy sea; strong, unyielding, unstoppable. It fit the man well, empathizing his lean, yet strong, built, giving him an aura of sophistication and refinement.  His brown hair was gelled back, no strand out of place. It made him look like he just stepped out of GQ-Cover.

He looked hot and he probably knew it.

“M’lady, m’lord,” he said, his voice sending shivers down Mike´s spine. “My name is Harvey Specter. Ms Pearson told me I could be of service to you?”

_Yes_ , Mike thought, he definitely would do.

 


End file.
